falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
MS04SinjinGhoul.txt
MS04 |scene= |srow=6 |topic=0022E04A |before= |response=''{Rhetorical question, menacing}'' So you like playing cops and robbers, Kent? |after=FinalSpeakers: Please... make it stop... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0022E048 |before=FinalSpeakers: Please... make it stop... |response=''{Rhetorical question, menacing story}'' Oh, your friend's arrived, Kent. Do you mind if call you Kent? Here's the thing about cops and robbers. The bad guys always win. |after=FinalSpeakers: You see the good guy has too many things he cares about. Family. Friends. Little school kids. Maybe some morals. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0022E047 |before=FinalSpeakers: Oh, your friend's arrived, Kent. Do you mind if call you Kent? Here's the thing about cops and robbers. The bad guys always win. |response=''{The good guy's an idiot, menacing}'' You see the good guy has too many things he cares about. Family. Friends. Little school kids. Maybe some morals. |after=FinalSpeakers: Whereas a bad guy, he just wants the fucking money. So what happens when you start taking apart the bad guy's empire. When you start ripping him off. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0022E046 |before=FinalSpeakers: You see the good guy has too many things he cares about. Family. Friends. Little school kids. Maybe some morals. |response=''{Menacing, growing angry}'' Whereas a bad guy, he just wants the fucking money. So what happens when you start taking apart the bad guy's empire. When you start ripping him off. |after=FinalSpeakers: When you start making a fool of him, Kent. Then you got someone that will stop at absolutely nothing to take back what's his. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0022E045 |before=FinalSpeakers: Whereas a bad guy, he just wants the fucking money. So what happens when you start taking apart the bad guy's empire. When you start ripping him off. |response=''{Angry, menacing}'' When you start making a fool of him, Kent. Then you got someone that will stop at absolutely nothing to take back what's his. |after=FinalSpeakers: Shroud. Better get here soon. Kent's beginning to bore me. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0022E044 |before=FinalSpeakers: When you start making a fool of him, Kent. Then you got someone that will stop at absolutely nothing to take back what's his. |response=''{Menacing, threatening}'' Shroud. Better get here soon. Kent's beginning to bore me. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=34 |topic=MS04Greetings |before= |response=''{PC is approaching Sinjin who has a gun pointed at Kent, the PC's friend. Very threatening - but asking for a parlay. / Angry}'' Hold, assholes. Anyone turns heel and I'm coming for you and your family. |after=Sinjin: And you, Shroud, you step any closer and we get to see what's inside Kent's head. |abxy=A}} |topic=0019B256 |before= |response=''{Angry}'' You're not walking away from this! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00129335 |before= |response=''{Angry}'' Hold, assholes. Anyone turns heel and I'm coming for you and your family. |after=Sinjin: And you, Shroud, you step any closer and we get to see what's inside Kent's head. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00128C98 |before=Sinjin: Hold, assholes. Anyone turns heel and I'm coming for you and your family. |response=''{Absolute menace / Angry}'' And you, Shroud, you step any closer and we get to see what's inside Kent's head. |after=Player Default: Don't do anything rash, Sinjin. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00128C97 |before=Player Default: Don't do anything rash, Sinjin. |response=''{Explosive / Irritated}'' Rash? Rash? |after=Sinjin: Some of these losers think you're some sort of legend. Like you walked straight out of a comic book. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00128C96 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You shield yourself behind an innocent. You are craven, Sinjin. And you shall fall before me. |response=''{Irritated / Angry}'' Don't talk to me like that. |after=Sinjin: Some of these losers think you're some sort of legend. Like you walked straight out of a comic book. |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: You shield yourself behind an innocent. You are craven, Sinjin. And you shall fall before me. |response=''{Unphased}'' Talk's cheap, asshole. |after=Sinjin: Some of these losers think you're some sort of legend. Like you walked straight out of a comic book. |abxy=B2a}} |topic=00128C94 |before=Player Default: What do you want, Sinjin? |response=We'll get to that. |after=Sinjin: Some of these losers think you're some sort of legend. Like you walked straight out of a comic book. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00128C8F |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Rash? Rash? |response=''{Disdain, dismissive of the player}'' Some of these losers think you're some sort of legend. Like you walked straight out of a comic book. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Disgusted with the weak player}'' But you and I know, you're human. And you're weak. You came here and for what? Your little sidekick? |after=Player Default: Friends don't make you weak. They make you strong. |abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: Rash? Rash? |response=''{Disgust, anger}'' Some of these losers are still waiting for the legendary Silver Shroud. They think the Shroud walked straight out of a comic book. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Anger}'' But you and I know, the Shroud's just you in a stupid flea-ridden costume. You're weak. |after= |abxy=A2b}} |before= |response=''{The player is weak, pathetic}'' You came here and for what? Your little sidekick? |after=Player Default: Friends don't make you weak. They make you strong. |abxy=A2c}} |topic=00128C8E |before=Player Default: Friends don't make you weak. They make you strong. |response=''{Reveling in his superiority / Angry}'' I can play you like a chump because you care about a weakling like this. And you think that's strength? |after=Sinjin: So what's going to happen is this. I'm going to kill Kent. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00128C8D |before=Player Default: I don't give a damn about Kent. There's a bounty on your head. |response=''{Validated, this is exactly what he told his goons / Defiant}'' You see? You're no hero. You're just another pissant looking for a pay day. |after=Sinjin: So what's going to happen is this. I'm going to kill Kent. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00128C8C |trow=3 |before=Player Default: I have cut a path through all your thugs. Who can truly say I'm not the Shroud. |response=''{A trifle unsteady, recovers (Speech challenge success) / Angry}'' Don't listen, men. He's a phoney. |after=Sinjin: So what's going to happen is this. I'm going to kill Kent. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I have cut a path through all your thugs. Who can truly say I'm not the Shroud. |response=''{Angry}'' Don't listen, men. She's a phoney. |after=Sinjin: So what's going to happen is this. I'm going to kill Kent. |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: I have cut a path through all your thugs. Who can truly say I'm not the Shroud. |response=''{Not impressed (speech challenge failed)}'' You think you're the first that's tried that? |after=Sinjin: So what's going to happen is this. I'm going to kill Kent. |abxy=X3a}} |topic=00128C8B |trow=2 |before=Player Default: So you're the strong one? |response=''{Reveling in his superiority}'' Yes, because I don't give a damn about anyone or anything. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Reveling in his superiority}'' There's nothing I wouldn't do to win. |after=Sinjin: So what's going to happen is this. I'm going to kill Kent. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=00128C86 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: I can play you like a chump because you care about a weakling like this. And you think that's strength? |response=''{Savoring sharing his master plan and bad-assness / SinisterSmile}'' So what's going to happen is this. I'm going to kill Kent. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Savoring sharing his master plan and bad-assness / SinisterSmile}'' Then we're going to shoot the hell out of you. Nothing's going to be left but paste. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Coming to a full psychotic steam / Angry}'' Then I'm going to Goodneighbor and kill every last worthless bastard there. And burn the whole thing down. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{Vicious / Angry}'' No one screws with Sinjin. |after=Player Default: Leave Kent out of this. I'm the one you want. |abxy=A1d}} |topic=00128C85 |before=Player Default: Leave Kent out of this. I'm the one you want. |response=''{Grim as death / Angry}'' Looks like it's my lucky day. Because I'm getting both of you. |after=Companion: All you're gettin' is an early grave! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00128C84 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I am the instrument of justice and I cannot fall. Death has come for you, evildoer. And I am its Shroud. |response=''{Almost yelling, angry / Angry}'' Stop talking like that. |after=Companion: Everyone thought he was a myth a legend. Wrong. |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: I am the instrument of justice and I cannot fall. Death has come for you, evildoer. And I am its Shroud. |response=''{Dark amusement, supremely confident}'' Take your best shot. Say goodnight, Kent. |after=Companion: Everyone thought he was a myth a legend. Wrong. |abxy=B2a}} |topic=00128C82 |before=Player Default: What happens is this. Everyone that points a gun at me dies. Every. Last. One. |response=''{Speech challenge fail, taunting - said right before he executes the player's friend / Amused}'' Nice try. But they fear me more than they'll ever fear a loser like you. Say goodnight, Kent. |after=SinjinRightHand: Jesus. Sinjin can't do anything to us if he's dead. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00128C74 |before=SinjinRightHand: It is the Shroud. It really is. Screw this. |response=''{Disbelief, angry / Angry}'' Cowards. Cowards. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00128C73 |trow=4 |before=Kent: He'd... He'd. Episode 23. |response=''{Sinister laugh, malicious taunting of Kent before he attacks the PC / Amused}'' *laugh* Enjoy the show, Kent. After I'm done with the Shroud, you're next. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Kent: He'd... He'd. Episode 23. |response=''{Failed to be persuaded, bad ass line before he flat out executes someone / Amused}'' Nice try. Say goodnight, Kent. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before=Kent: He'd... He'd. Episode 23. |response=''{He just got head butted, furious / Angry}'' Mother... Kill them. Now! |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before=Kent: He'd... He'd. Episode 23. |response=''{Malicious laugh before executing the player's friend / SinisterSmile}'' *laugh* |after= |abxy=X4a}} |topic=00128C72 |before=SinjinRightHand: Jesus. Sinjin can't do anything to us if he's dead. |response=''{Disbelief, angry / Angry}'' Coward. Cowards. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=7 |topic=000E0709 |before=SinjinRightHand: Jesus. He's crazier than Sinjin. |response=''{Totally at a loss for words - the player should feel awesome about making the bad guy totally lose his cool / Surprised}'' What... the... |after=Player Default: I don't negotiate with mad men. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E0708 |before=Player Default: I don't negotiate with mad men. |response=''{Still totally floored, scared / Surprised}'' You... |after=SinjinRightHand: Jesus. Just let me live. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E0707 |before=Player Default: You are all going to die. |response=''{Really, scared - order to attack / Afraid}'' You... Just... Kill him. |after=Sinjin: You're... You're going down. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000E0706 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Turn against your master now, ne'er-do-wells, or face my rightful vengeance. |response=''{Shocked again / Afraid}'' What? |after=SinjinRightHand: Just d-don't kill us. Jesus. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: Turn against your master now, ne'er-do-wells, or face my rightful vengeance. |response=''{Shocked again / Afraid}'' What? |after=SinjinRightHand: Just d-don't kill us. Jesus. |abxy=X2a}} |topic=000E0705 |before=Player Default: I never even liked that idiot. |response=''{Still in shock / Afraid}'' But... The Shroud? |after=SinjinRightHand: Jesus. Just let me live. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000E0700 |before=SinjinRightHand: Jesus. Just let me live. |response=''{Trying to recover his composure, failing / Afraid}'' You're... You're going down. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=00150578 |before= |response=''{Angry - Yelling loudly (player coming down in an elevator)}'' Shroud! I want to talk with you! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0004717F |before=Radio_Kent: Sinjin, all clear. |response=''{Disdain, menacing}'' This is the Shroud's headquarters? So you must be the Silver Shroud's little friend. |after=Radio_Kent: *Kent makes a "yes" sound while a gun is in his mouth.* |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0004717D |before=Radio_Kent: *Kent makes a "yes" sound while a gun is in his mouth.* |response=''{Menacing, threatening (and absolutely serious)}'' If you want to see your friend alive, Shroud, meet me at Milton General Hospital. |after=Radio_Kent: Don't do it, Shroud, it's a trap. Save yourself! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0004717A |before=Radio_Kent: Oww, oww, oww! Oh my god, do it, Shroud. Do it. My knee! Ahh! |response=''{Amused at Kent's pain (maybe a chuckle at the beginning) - very menacing}'' Tick tock, Shroud. Don't keep me waiting. We got business that needs finishing. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=5 |topic=000E19F1 |before= |response=''{Venting fury at the player's audacity, relishing violence}'' You try to muscle in on me? This is what you get. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0002E37B |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Taunting, fully expecting to murder the PC}'' Now you get to watch your friend die, Kent. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Malevolent last words to someone he's going to execute}'' Say goodnight, Kent. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=Waiting For Player Input |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Impatient, threatening}'' Kent's life is in your hands, Shroud. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Impatient, threatening (talking about killing a hostage)}'' All I gotta do is pull the trigger. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files